New Years Hunt
by JaymonekosTKO
Summary: On New years day, after celebrating the ball dropping to begin year 2010. 6 people get a text concerning an after party for the New Year.  Which doesnt appear to be a party, but a Trap. Can these people make it out alive or be some experiment.
1. Let The Party Begin

"Ten Nine Eight Seven Six Five Four Three Two One HAPPY NEW YEARS" the crowed yelled during the dropping

off the new year ball. It was the 2010 New Year festival down in times square where also was the promotion for Glee

superstar Anthony Ortiz to become a series regular.

"Congratulations! Tony" said Francine, the very close friend of Anthony.

"Thanks, Aww im so glad everyone can be here tonight" explained Anthony.

"Francine?"

"Yeaaah?" answered Francine.

"I Want to thank you for being there for me through no matter what" said Anthony as tears were coming down on his cheek toward his champagne glass.

Before Francine could say anything their cell phones ringed with a text saying 'After party for New Year celebration at Room 613'

"Huh, thats strange!" said Francine.

30 Minutes have passed and Francine and Anthony have walked to Room 613 together.

"I Wonder whos gonna be there" pondered Anthony as he knocked on the door with numbers saying "613".

As they walk in Francine notices that no one is here but there is beer, cake, wine & pretzels.

"Ooooh! Cake" said Anthony with excitement.

Suddenly a knock is heard from the door they came in. As it opens Anthony runs to the bathroom to check himself.

Francine looks who enters the door and suddenly a word comes out of the persons mouth just before entering.

"Hey!"

It was Taylor Lautner from the biggest selling movie Twilight.

Francine screams "Ahhhhh! Your your your"

"Yes! Im Taylor Lautner" explained Taylor.

After Francine and Taylor talk for a good twenty thirty minutes, another guest walks in. Cody Rhodes and Maria Kannelis celebrating there hit movie sponsered by WWE Films,

Fight of your life. After the five settle in and have a nice chat. They are greeted with there last guest Evan Bourne.

"Hey guys and girls? Did you get a text telling you to come here?" asked questionably.

"Yeaaaah," everyone agreed.

"I Didn't!" said Maria.

"Huh?, strange well lets get started!"

Suddenly! The lights black out unexpectably.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Maria.

"It's okay Maria, everything will be fine" said Cody.

"Someone turn the lights on!" yelled Anthony.

"Here i have a glow stick from the party" said Francine as she rustles through her purse.

**- Tick Tick -**

"Phew! Thats . . . . . a little better" argued Maria.

"Shut up and stop whimpering its not like you had anything to begin with" said Francine as she points the glow stick to a door.

"Look! There's something on the mat" examined Taylor,

"Why didnt we see that when we came in?" asked Anthony.

"Heh" chuckled Evan.

Francine reads "Hickory dickory dock, The lights went out of spot, you found this mat and there you have, a scavenger hunt on your hat Hickory Dickory Dock."

"What the fuck is that supposed to me" shouted Anthony.

"Well it did say scavenger hunt" stated from a behind voice.

"Who the fuck are you?" questioned Cody fiercly.

"Oh sorry, I must be a little late, my name is Mark,

"When did you come in here?" questioned Francine.

"Right as you were reading the clue im guessing".

"Where did you come in at, because that door was locked when Evan came in" explained Taylor.

"Uhm there's a thing called the stairs, use it sometimes unlike being a lazy ass and using the elevator"

"You mother fuc..." said Cody as he charges after Mark

"Look! Whatever this doesn't seem fun anymore im leaving" panicked Maria as she races to the elevator.

**- Ding -**

"Are you coming Cody" Maria asked.

"Look babe, Maybe the lights just shot off because of a bad cable"

"So your not coming?" demanded Maria

"No!, Bye"

"Suit yourself, but if you die dont come crying to me"

**- Elevator doors close -**

Maria screams as if she was in pain, "Ahhhhhhhhh!".

"Maria? Maaaaria!" yelled Cody.

the elevator door opens, with the sight of Maria being hanged by what looks like electrical wires.

"Who the fuck did this to you" cried Cody.

"Oh my god! Look" examined Francine. "Is that a note?".

_Parties always have party poopers, No one leaves until the scavenger hunt is complete._

_-Host_

"Ugh im starting to regret coming here, i knew that the number was odd" explained Evan.

"Looks like we have to complete this thing" said Anthony

"Naah! you think so?" said Taylor sarcasticlly.

"Look i can either deal with your sarcastic bullshit or i can fix it which will it be" angered Anthony as he glared into Taylor's eyes.

"Dont start fighting guys we need to figure this out if were gonna make it out alive at least" said Francine as she cuts in the middle of them two.

"Okay now we have to look for the next clue",

"Well it did say hat?" said Evan.

"True but it also said spot, so look for a hat with spots or just a hat".

As the group was looking for a hat with a clue of some sort, a strange shadow passes by

"Shhhhhhhh...do you hear that?" asked Francine,

everyone stands stiffly quiet to examine the sound Francine heard.

"I dont hear anything?" answered Cody.

"But yet, i dont really care soo keep looking".

Sooo forgetting what Francine thought she heard, they keep looking when suddenly

"I found the clue!" shouted Anthony.

_Criss cross applesauce, now you know whos the boss. You think im here but i am not, Now guess what "X" marks the spot_

_- Host_

"Hmmmmm...well this is a gay way to start a quest" said Taylor,

"Do we look through the hotel?"

"I guess so, we haven't been through that door lets try it" said Francine.

as they slowly henged the door they see a hallway full of abonded rooms.

"Ugh this is gonna be one hard hint" said Mark,

"How do we know where or what to look for?".

The group ponders the question as they try and figure out each and every way possible to search for the "X" that marks the spot.

"Well there were some doors that had letters on them, maybe it leads all the way to X" suggested Evan.

"Well lets split up" said Anthony,

"That way we will have a better chance looking for the answer to this clue".

As the groups split up in to equal amounts, leaving the groups Francine and Cody, Anthony and Evan followed by Mark with Taylor, They spread out in search of the clue.

* * *

**Well not so bad for a first chapter in my first story?**

**Sucks for Maria! ;D**

**Reviewww!**

**- **Tonio ;)


	2. A New Guest

_*Coughs*_ "Hello?, Where am i" "Why can't i see anything?"

**- Click Click -**

The lights jump on, and the shivers of a new guest is heard as the hunt is just getting started.

"Why can't i move?" "Where am i! Answer me DAMN IT!"

**- Static -**

_Hello Javier, you may be asking yourself the following questions conserning your surroundings or your physical movements, but before i answer those questions_

"Get me out of here you fucking prick!" said Javier interruptedly.

_That can be arranged, if you just solve the riddle. The structure you are tied apon is set to break in two minutes thus freeing you from not only from the chair but the room as well._

_but the only way you can get out of the room is if you search for the key. If you look above you there are exactly 13 glass containers filled with nails and keys. _

_Only one of those containers has the right key, as the others are duds, but there is a twist!_

"What's the twist?" asked Javier.

_There are three doors in this room. One leading you to the others, One leading you outside and free from this game, and One leading you into another game._

"Wait, wait! Others? What Others?"

_You didnt think you were the only one playing this game did you?_

"Who else is down here, i swear if you have my wife I'll kill you!" Javier yelled as he wrestled his way out of the chair.

_No, no your wife is in perfectly good hands...so to speak, Continueing on with the start of your game. You must get the key and open a door choosing your fate, Choose wisley_

_because one of these doors may be the death of you_.

**- Static -**

Breaking strictly out of the chair, Javier looks everywhere in search of a blunt instrument to break the glass containers to search for the key.

"Ugh theres got to be something to hit these damn cups to find the key!"

"Hey! This wasn't here before." said Javier as he picks up the note

_'Lookie here, Lookie there, you can look everywhere. Use your mind because all your doing is wasting time'_

_-Host_

"Who the fuck do you think you are? !" Javier said with much sarcastic attitude.

"A bar of soap?" Javier pauses quick to think.

"I'll put the soap into my sock and use it as a ball and chain to hit the containers"

Javier walks to the door to at least have a clue what the keyhole looks like.

"What the fuck is this?" questioned Javier. "The keyhole looks like a big square!"

**- Static -**

_Well well well, looks like you found out that the key you are looking for is not no ordinary key, but yet a square. _

"What the fuck kinda of game is this?" yelled Javier as he breaks the glass containers in a struggle.

_All in good time, you will soon find out if the game is worth playing for._

**- Static -**

"Ugh i swear if i find him"

he is down to the last container and he breaks it with much power than he has ever imagined using.

"Finally!, as Javier walks to the door he finds that the doors have signs on them.

**- Static -**

_Now that you have found the key, as you can see the doors have signs on them. Some signs you might be aware of._

"Oh! I know these, they are the signs of the zodiac"

_Preciscley, now what you may be wondering is why the signs of the zodiac._

_out of everything why will find out later. Pick a door but be careful, when you open one door the other doors lock, So choose wisely._

**- Static -**

"Okay lets see, the zodiacs on the door are Piceses, Gemini, and Libra."

Javier walks up to the Piceses door and it spells YTOZARN TNIHO

"Huh!, what the fuck does YTOZARN TNIHO mean?"

He walks to the door next to it being the Gemini door and it reads 'The twins of power, beauty like flowers' Thinking about what that means, with no hesitation he comes to the Libra door

"Hey there's nothing on this door." Javier said surprisingly

"This game is making me mad, not only am i confused, I'm invarriably pissed off."

Javier without hesitations opens the Libra door

**- Click Click -**

"Okay you bastard whats next" said Javier.

Suddenly the lights flash off!

"What the fuck is this!" "Hey hey whos touching me" "Ahhhhhhhh"

Out of nowhere someone comes and injects Javier with drugs and he passes out not knowing what happens.

_Heheh, sorry wrong door! Word of advice when it says nothing on the door DONT CHOOSE IT!_

_**- Tap Tap Tap Tap -**_

As the person walks out of the room leaving Javier on the floor drugged, They look at the security cameras looking at the other guests

_Heheheh, now on with the hunt!_

* * *

**What do you think happend to Javier?**

**Are there other guests besides the 7?**

**Tell me what you think in the Review!**

**-Tonio (;**


	3. Room of Wonder

Francine and Cody walking down the first hallway when suddenly the lights flicker on and off.

"Gosh! what is with all these lights?" said Francine.

"I don't know, ughh man i shouldve went with Maria i couldve saved her"

Francine cuts in front of Cody and grabs both of his arms.

"Hey! we didnt know that was gonna happen so dont beat yourself up." explained Francine as she rubs his shoulders trying to make him feel better.

"Thanks, so we've never been properly introduced Im Cody Rhodes professional WWE Wrestler and Actor, and you are?"

"Francine Mendoza, Actress just finished a movie called _'Monsters and Diamonds'_ i play Lady Gaga in a truibute movie to her"

"Ohh! So your a Lady Gaga fan?" asked Cody

"Yes, she is so very inspiring! Her and Michael Jackson" said Francine with a big smile across her face.

Suddenley the lights black out without a trace of how or what did it.

"Cody!" Francine yells while getting her glow stick

"Cody this isnt funny! Where are you!"

the lights come back on, and Francine looks to her left and she spots no sign of Cody.

"Coooooody!" Francine rushes to the end of the hallway to see if theres a glimpse of his belonging.

**- Static -**

"Francine!"

"Huh who's there?"

"Over Here"

"Whereeeee?"

"Behind you"

Francine turns around and notices a tv, in which she saw while she ran but wasn't turned on.

"Oh my god! Cody!" screams Francine, "Where are you?"

"I dont know, the lights went off and someone grabbed me and dragged me into some room and they had there hand on my mouth so i couldn't yell."

"Cody! Look around the room, see if theres a clue where i can find you"

Cody searches that dark aboneded what appears to be a hotel room in search for anything that might give a hint where he or the answer to the clue is.

"Ahaaa, i found something" says Cody.

Cody reads the note quietly to himself, he looks at the camera and asks Francine

"Do you see a room that says 6x111?"

Francine looks around, but something else catches her eye.

"Wait Cody i see another note over here"

Francine reads folded note aloud.

_Read this note when you arrive to the Room 6x111!_

"6 x 111?" pondered Francine.

"Francine does he mean room 666?"

"Where did you get that idea?" asked Francine

"Well it says 6 x 111 and that equals 666"

"Oh! Its right there" said Francine

"WAIT! On my note it says Everyone must be in that room with you"

"Okay ill go get the others!" said Francine as she walks

"Francine!, Wish you well" wished Cody.

"Thanks"

Francine rushes off to find the others while suddenly someone breaks into Cody's unidentified room and breaks the camera.

**- Static -**

* * *

**What do you think happend to Cody?**

**Will Francine find the others?**

**Why were they brought here?**

**Reviews!**

**- Tonio**

(Chapter 4 Coming Soon "Game On")


	4. Game On!

Meanwhile, after Francine rushes off to find the others she is stopped by a radio on the way to the hall way where Anthony and Evan have taken off.

**- Static -**

"Hello?, Anybody Out There?"

Francine stops and looks of where that sound maybe coming from.

"Hellooo!, If Anyone is out there Answer Me!"

"Who is this?" asked Francine as she picks up the radio.

"Francine?, Is that you?"

"How do you know me, Tell me who you are im not in the mood to play little games"

_Oh! your not. then i guess Cody is in a lot of trouble then._

"What!" yelled Francine, "Cody where are you"

_I Can give you that information but first i want to play a game._

"Tell me where he is you bastard right now!"

_Beat the game and i'll tell you._

Francine pauses, and thinks about her descion.

"Okay, name it" said Francine as she pulls out her pepper spray.

_Uh uh uh. put that away, You won't be needing that at the moment._

Francine puts the pepper spray away, but she puts it somewhere closer that way she can grab it quicker.

"Okay its gone, Anything else?"

_The first thing i want you to do is scream really loud for at least a couple people can hear you and come for your rescue, That way everybody will hear the rules of the first mini game in our scavenger hunt._

Francine puts down the radio, and her purse While taking a deep breath in preperation of her scream.

**- Francine Screams -**

"Taylor! did you hear that!" asked Mark

*Gasps* "Francine!" said Taylor

Taylor and Mark rush to find Francine thinking that she is in some kind of trouble

**- Francine Screams (Again) -**

"Shhhhhh...Ant did you hear that?" asked Evan

"Oh my god! That sounds like Francine, she must be in trouble" Anthony said as he rushes off to find Francine.

Mark, Taylor, Anthony, and Evan rush off to find where Francine possibley could be

_All right soon as everyone gets here, we will start the mini game._

30 minutes have passed, and Taylor and Mark have approached Francine

"Francine! Are you okay what happend?" asked Mark

"Nothing, i needed to get you guys all here for we can start a game"

"A game, Francine this isnt the time for games" said Taylor

"It wasn't me that thought of it, it was the guy on the radio"

Then after another 10 minutes arguing Anthony and Evan come along.

"Francine are you..."

"Yes im fine, can we get on with it" Francine said interrupting Evan's question.

_All right now that everyone is here, well almost everyone haha. We can start the game. _

"Who is this guy Francine?" asked Anthony

"Well if i wouldve know who it was, dont you think i wouldve called him out?"

"Ehh trueee" agreed Evan

_Find the nearest TV Screen in this hotel._

Francine leads the group to the TV screen she passed when she was rushing to find the others.

_Turn on the TV_

**- Click -**

"Cody!" screamed Francine.

as she witnesses Cody and some mysterious man trapped in some contraption, handled with a shotgun tied to it to reach there chin.

"Who is that guy?" asked Taylor

_Why thank you for asking Taylor, Group i would like you too meet your new guest,_

The host takes off the bag of the mysterious man and it appears to be.

"Javier!, what have you done to both of them you sick bastard" scream Francine

_All in good time, these two are the first too contestants on a little game i like to call 'Gun Crazy'_

_this is a cooperative game, and fairly easy i might add. You could save both or one, but you all must sacrifice your self for the sacrid of the others._

"What do you mean?" asked Taylor as though he is concerned.

_All of you enter the room that is holding the TV._

The group enters the room# 613

_As you can see, there are 5 glass boxes that hold a button. All five of you must hold that button for ten seconds in order to save the first victim. But for the second victim you must use the other hand as press it for fifteeen seconds to save the other victim once you save them both they will be free and enter that door which will bring you too them. _

"Whats in the box, that requires us to use the second hand instead of the first one?" asked Mark

_Observe the screen._

They watch the screen as it shows the box that looks exactly the same,

**- Click -**

Out of nowhere a hand slammer lowers down and stays at a place where your hand is apposed to be.

_The button will trigger the pin presser causing it to lower the 50 needles onto your hand and will insert into the front of your hand until the button is released._

"Thats crazy" said Anthony.

_The game starts when all of the groups hands are in the box. and holding down on the button though the pin presser will not start until i command it too. _

**- Click Click Click Click Click -**

_The game has begun, Good Luck._

The pin pressers press down on all five guests and while that is doing it blood is leaking from the front of there hands.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Oh my fucking god this hurts" screamed Francine

"Come on 7 more seconds" yelled Taylor

after a brief 8 seconds a shot is fired, and the pin pressers are raised up.

_Congratulations, you have saved Cody. Now its time to save _

"Javier!" screamed Francine, as she cries from the pain.

_Hands in the boxes! for the game to start_

"Come on for my friend guys please" begged Francine

"We can do it guys come on" Anthony agreeing with francine.

**- Click Click Click Click Click -**

_Round two has begun. _

The guests scream again as there opposite hand is suffering the same treatment.

"Ugh i can't do this! It hurts to much!" yelped Mark

"Come on!, dont be a fucking pussy Mark" yelled Taylor

After 16 seconds another shot has been fired, and the pressers raise up yet again.

_Congratulations, you have saved Javier._

Cody and Javier enter the door and see there heroes on the floor screaming in pain

"Francine!" screamed Cody and Javier

"Cody, Javier! Im glad you guys are ok" cried Francine

"Hey enough with the soap opera, lets go we gotta find the X" yelled Taylor

"Me and Francine have a note saying go to room 666, that maybe where the X is" said Cody.

"Alright! even though its another weird number lets go" agreeed Evan

**- Static -**

_Now proceed to room 666 for your next clue._

**- Static -**

So what now appears to be 7 guests, walk there way too room 666.

* * *

**Not the best chapter but it goes on with the story!**

**What do you think happens in Room 666?**

**Review!**

**- Tonioo!**


	5. A Traitor Among Us

So as the group walks out of the room, after a breif saving two more guests one in which they didnt know was there. They are making there arrival to Room 666 where they spot a note.

"Ugh whats with all the notes" exclaimed Taylor

_The mouse spots the cheese, and the cat attacks a trap or a simple scam. Enter the room and turn on the first switch on your left._

As the seven guests they see 7 contraptions right infront of them. As the wonder around Mark turns to his right and notices a switch.

"Well midas well do what the host says right?" said Mark

"Wait Mark No!" screamed Francine

**- BANG! -**

Blood splattered on Francine as she screams noticing the switch Mark flipped was set to a trap and Shot Mark right in the head instantly killing him.

"Maaaaaark!," cried Francine, as she grabs on to Cody's shoulder.

"What kind of maniac does this" asked Anthony as he cleans the few drops of blood that landed on him.

**- Static -**

_Poor Mark, next time he should listen to the correct switch instead of dozing off into space just like he always does._

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" yelled Anthony

_Now flip the switch on the __**left **__like I instructed you to do in the first place._

Francine walks up to the switch and turns it on suddenly a weird buzzing sound is heard.

"What the hell" asked Taylor

_As you may ask what the buzzing sound is, that is the door right before you locking and remaining locked until you finish this second mini game, but i guess it looks like one box is wasted due to stupidity_

"Ugh, he is beginning to tick me off, and i don't get mad easily" explained Evan.

_Now flip the second switch on the left as it will turn on lights in the room you never knew was there._

Francine turns on the second switch and notices a light in which they though was a wall.

"Wasn't there a wall there like two seconds ago?" asked Anthony

_As you see there is another room in front of you. You have the choice of this room or that room. Make your descion_

"I choose that room, because i dont wanna be near Mark's dead corpse" said Taylor as he walks to the door that enters that room.

"Asswhole" whispers Francine

All of a sudden the door locks leaving Taylor into the room, and the rest into the one before it.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Evan

Taylor looks at them and laughs as he walks out the door on the other side

_Heheh he thinks he's getting out, but he has a surprise for him._

"For once i actually agree with the dude, even if he is a sick and twisted ego maniac" said Javier

Cody and Francine shake there heads to agreement.

_Ok, on with the game..._

"WHAT ABOUT HIM?" yelled Anthony

_Don't worry he will wish that he didnt do that, okay as you see the 7 contraptions in front of you. Strap yourselfs in._

"Uhmmmmm...why?" asked Evan

_Unless you wanna be like Taylor i suggest you do it._

"What was supposed to be in the other room if we went?" asked Cody

_I can asure you something far most worse than this, this is a simple game no one will die. Yet!_

As the 5 strap themself in, a screen is brought down out of no where.

_This is a game i like to call Game Show shock, the object is to get five questions right everytime you do one of the armor is unlocked. Get one wrong and you will be shocked, get more wrong then right then your fate will belong in those who have succeded"_

"Thank god its trivia" said Javier

_First question, name five horror movie serial killers_

"Freddy Kruegar" answered Francine

"Jason Voorhees" answered Cody

"Chucky" answered Javier

"Leatherface" answered Evan

"Ugh where do i begin, well i guess Ghostface" answered Anthony

_All of you are correct, but Anthony you seem like you know all of them if you can guess them all you go free._

"Let's see theres Jason's Mother, The Puppet Master, Micheal Myers, Carrie, Jigsaw, IT Clown, and thats pretty much all i know" answered Anthony

_Well i'll unlock two for you, but have to shock you once because you said IT Clown and i need his real name._

**- Buzzzzzzzz -**

Anthony screams in pain as he gets shocked from the chair.

"Anthony are you okay?" asked Francine

"Yeah im fine, it hurt im not gonna lie but yeah im fine"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Heh those guys are in for a treat" said Tayor

**- Click -**

"Fucking lights!"

Taylor brings out a lighter, where out of no where a man in a steel mask comes up behind him

"Hey! What the fuck! Ahhhhhhh" screamed Taylor.

The man in the steel mask grabs a hunting knife and slits Taylor's throat an blood comes pouring from his neck on the mans glove

_Teaches you next time to become an asswhole let alone a traitor_

* * *

_Well that leaves you Javier, if you get this right then your free if not then your life will be put to the test._

"Bring it!" yelled Javier

_The doors you've met, what were the three zodiac signs that were on each one of them?_

"Piceses, Libra and Gemini" answered Javier

**- Click -**

Javier was free to go, and everyone left the room, when out of no where Taylor scares them with his neck being slit and blood on his shirt with him falling face first on the the floor.

"Oh my god!" screamed Francine

"That teaches him not to run off like that" answered Cody

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was short, ran out of ideas**

**Chapter 6 is coming tommorow**

**Reviewwww!**

**- Toniooo**


	6. Burn one, Burn others

As the remaining group walks away from Taylor's butchered corpse. They spot a flashing light.

"Hey whats that over there?" asked Evan

Cody walks away from Taylor's body collecting an envolope that he found in his back pocket

"What's that?" asked Francine

"What's what dear?" said Cody with a smirk on his chin

"That envolope you placed in your coat pocket" said Francine

**- Flashback -**

_Cody, I want to play a game. All your life you've been have trying to fit in. Doing whatever you can to not be invisible. Now what I need you to do is gather these five guests from the New Years Promotion Party and lead them here. If you do that I can guarentee your freedom from this game. All i ask you is to play along with the five and survive without giving the suspision of you having anything to do with this set up._

**- Flashback ends -**

"Alright, now i just have to survive long enough for these jackasses to die to get my revenge" thinking Cody

Evan walks towards the light when suddenly everything blacks out.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" yelled Anthony

The lights flicker back on and Javier notices that Cody has gone missing.

"Hey where's Cody" said Francine

"I don't know he was there a minute ago" said Evan

"Guys I think cody is hiding something" suspected Francine

"What do you mean?" asked Anthony

"Well when he saw Taylor dead, he started searching through all his pockets and i spotted him grabbing a letter" explained Francine

"Great now Taylor wasn't the only traitor" said Javier

Evan opens the door and a loud bang is shot and before Evan had a chance to move his head was sliced clean off by a giant blade swinging down from the door.

"Evaaaaaaaaaaan!" screamed Francine

Francine rushes to Evan's body and begins to sob all over his body.

"Francine, he's gone theres nothing you can do" said Anthony

Francine wipes away the tears and continues to enter the room in which Evan was going to enter.

"Come on guys" said Francine

Anthony and Javier walk over Evan's body and enter the room.

"Look over there" said Javier

Francine looks at the TV Set and she reads the tape in the VCR.

"Play Me?" questioned Anthony

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Javier

Francine pushes the tape into the VCR and automatically the door shuts and locks it.

**- Static -**

_Hello Javier, I Wanna play a game. The past year you have been topping the charts with your music and cameo appearences, but what you have also been doing is cheating the others out of money. Now you can't cheat out of this what you see in front of you in a glass container with a key inside. What liquid is in the container you ask well allow me to observe. _

"Oh my god it's . . . . . . . . . ." said Javier

_Parafiex Acid, the kind of Acid that will dissolve anything in its way. What you must do is stick your hand in the glass container struggling to get the key. What is the key for you ask. Well its to free your precious friend Cody. _

"Coooooody!" screamed Francine

_All you gotta do is insert the key into the door and Cody will be set free. But don't do it then the pendelum above him will slice him right in half._

"Pleaaaase Javier save him!" pleaded Francine

_Sacrifice is in the eye of the beholder, Make your choice!_

**- Static -**

Javier quickly rushes to the jar and quickly without hesitance sticks his hand. Javier screams in pain as the acid is burning his flesh.

"It hurts so bad" yelled Javier

"Move over" yelled Francine

Francine pushes Javier causing a tiny splash of acid to land on his arm burning him.

Francine rushes her hand in the acid and grabs the key but before she could get it into the keyhole the pendelum had already made contact with Cody's stomach

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Cody

"Cody nooooooo!" screamed Francine as she drops down in sadness.

The door unlocks and opens

"Come on Francine, its okay we have to finish the game" said Anthony

So the remaining group walks into the door and enter what seem to be a play room.

* * *

**FINALLY UPDATED ! : D**

**Tsk Tsk Tsk . . Cody got what he deserved !**

**Poor Evan : (**

**Reviewww .**


End file.
